This invention relates generally to tools of the type used for prying or loosening; and more particularly concerns a tool constructed especially to fit heavy duty lumber pieces, for prying them or forcibly twisting them, into desired positions, as for release from attachment to other members or for positioning them for nailing.
There is a need for tools of the character described above, since ordinary hammers lack the lumber prying or gripping capabilities required For example, exertion of torque or twisting force on a wooden board of 2 inches by 4 or more inches cross section is frequently required during framing. Prior tools lacked the capability to easily handle such twisting and lacked other features of the tool described herein